The invention relates to a closure device for releasably connecting two parts with each other.
A closure device of this kind comprises a first closure member having a rigid first locking protrusion and a second closure member having a rigid second locking protrusion. The second closure member is attachable to the first closure member and in a closed position is held on the first closure member such that parts connected with the closure members are connected with each other. For closing the closure device the second locking protrusion can be brought into engagement with the first locking protrusion in an engagement direction and in the closed position then engages the first locking protrusion in a positive locking manner.
The first closure member furthermore comprises a first magnetic member and the second closure member comprises a second magnetic member. The first magnetic member and the second magnetic member are constituted to magnetically attract each other when the second closure member is attached to the first closure member, hence supporting the closing of the closure device by generating an attraction force pulling the closure members into engagement with each other.
In a closure device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 two closure members are provided which each comprise a locking protrusion. The locking protrusions can be brought into engagement with each other and, in a closed position of the closure device, are fittingly held together in a positive locking manner. Two magnets are arranged on each closure member to ensure that the closure members cannot be separated from each other in an unintentional manner. The closure device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 serves as a closure for jewelry and hence is not suited for carrying large loads.
In a closure device as known from US 2003/0229974 A1, also serving as a closure for jewelry, a first closure member can be brought into a positive locking engagement with a second closure member, wherein the engagement is secured, in a closed position of the closure device, by means of magnets.
There is a desire for closure devices which are easy to close, can comfortably be opened and at the same time can provide a high-strength closure which can carry large loads, as it is required for example for safety closures which must not open even if excessive loads act onto the closure.